1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an imaging apparatus which obtains one image by continuously capturing and combining a plurality of images, and a control method of the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. 2000-92378 discusses a technique for photographing an identical object employing a plurality of amounts of exposure. Image signals corresponding to a plurality of screens of different amounts of exposure are then combined, and a combined image having a high dynamic range (HDR) is generated. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. 2000-92378 discusses a unit configured to display a ratio of the exposure amounts of the plurality of screens having different exposure amounts.
However, a user cannot intuitively recognize exposure time by viewing the generated combined image even if the ratio of the exposure amounts is displayed, so that usability is low.